fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Glenwood Prep
:Not to be confused with the real AviatorGaming web series. MCTV |original_release=June 3, 2017 – July 20, 2019 }} Glenwood Prep is an American Minecraft machinima science fiction television series created by Zach Letter. The series aired on Game Channel for the first three seasons and MCTV for the final season. It premiered on June 3, 2017 and ended on July 20, 2019. The series won the 2018 Game Channel awards "Best Machinima" and "Best Teen Series," and was nominated for "Best Minecraft Series." Synopsis Glenwood Preparatory School is a school for the "next high members of society". The scientists of the city designed a project to make the next breakthrough for humanity many years ago. Through many tests and trials, they are ready to upscale their project to the next level by introducing it to society. This project is indeed, the Glenwood Preparatory. This school is a private high school, with a twist: Fusion. Glenwood Prep fuses their students based on the traits they show, and monitor them. A few characters include Zach Leatherman (Zach Letter), who is fused with a wolf, Taylen Brooker (Ashtyn Faith), who is fused with a deer, Raven Fleur (Gryffin Tietje), who is fused with a bull and also breaks doors, Finn East (Matt Knight), who is fused with a squirrel, and Will Brooker (Mark de Souza), who is fused with an eagle and tries to learn to fly. International broadcast 'United States' In the United States, the series aired on Game Channel for the first three seasons before its move to Minecraft Television after broadcast issues broke out. 'Australia' In Australia, along with the Game Channel of Australia and New Zealand, the show's new episodes premiered on ABC Me. However, in summer of 2019, Nine Entertainment Co. acquired the broadcast rights, and the series aired on 9Go!. 'Brazil' The Brazilian airings of the show were dubbed in Portuguese, but kept its title because prep is also a shortened preparatório. The series was broadcast on RBTV. 'Canada' In English-speaking Canadian territories, the series airs on Teletoon. In French-speaking territories, the series is called Glenwood Préparatoire (Glenwood Preparatory) and airs on Télétoon. 'France' Glenwood Prep aired on M6 in France as Glenwood Préparatoire. There are currently reruns of it on France 2. 'Ireland' The Irish airings of the series were on TV3. Sometimes, the show was dubbed as Scoil Ullmhúcháin Glenwood (English: '' Glenwood Preparatory School''). 'Italy' In Italy, the show's new episodes were aired on TV8, and reruns were on La5. The Italian airings of the series are called Scuola di Glenwood (English: Glenwood School). 'New Zealand' In New Zealand, the series aired on TV3 and Cartoon Network. 'Philippines' In the Philippines, a Filipino dub of Glenwood Prep called Glenwood Akademya (English: Glenwood Academy) airs on PhiNet, by Tagalog Dub. It still broadcasts today by rerun. 'United Kingdom' In the United Kingdom, the first season ran on Cartoon Network before the series was moved to Nickelodeon. It is also broadcast on Game Channel. Reception The series has a 8.2/10 on IMDb (based on 56 reviews), and Rotten Tomatoes gives it a 77% (based on 62 reviews). Category:Mr. Premiere Category:Television programmes in the United States Category:Game Channel Category:Programs aired on Game Channel